


Реквием для несказанных слов

by Aurumtrio



Category: The Scar - China Miéville
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mini, Ratings: R, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:22:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurumtrio/pseuds/Aurumtrio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Беллис покидает Армаду</p>
            </blockquote>





	Реквием для несказанных слов

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Requiem for Things Unsaid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/139892) by [grendelity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grendelity/pseuds/grendelity). 



> Переведено на ФБ-2014 на diary.ru в соавторстве с Лейтенатором.

Окруженная смертью земля была погруженным в молчание неподвижным причалом. Тонкий и острый серп луны взрезал облака, разделив улицы на тускло освещенные и погруженные в непроглядную тьму теней лоскуты. В камнях не осталось ни капли тепла дня. Бесцветное лицо города, трещины в фундаменте зданий, наскоро залитые раствором. Здесь отдыхают немертвые на пожелтевшем шелке и кружеве.

Но и в строгом мертвом месте мерцает в ночи неяркое пламя. Живая кровь спит в мешках из плоти и костей тех проклятых, кто рано или поздно встретит привычную смерть или сам превратится в джентри. Умрет, чтобы возродиться в новом облике с крепко зашитыми молчанием губами.

Когда луна скрывается из вида и тьма окутывает город из металла и камня, пыль оседает на хрупких, как старые кости, краях зданий и арок. В этот час на улицах пустынно, и никто не последует за спешащим мальчишкой.

Он идет мимо бледных лиц старинных фасадов, сквозь лабиринт коридоров и переулков по лоскутному одеялу города. Сорняки в выбоинах между камней. Тишина аллей, в которых не раздается ни звука. Мост и наконец окраина.

Мрачные мертвые стены ничего не значат для беглеца. Он ломает их, ломает свою тюрьму из пыли и смерти. Он уходит.

***

Когда он впервые отражает чужую атаку и вонзает свой нож в человека, и режет его, ощущая торжество и дрожь во всем теле; когда он впервые смыкает пальцы на рукояти своего меча и чувствует, как внутри него вставили и провернули ключ, и его зубцы заполнили собой пустоту, от которой раньше не было спасения; когда он впервые видит Армаду, ее безумный и храбрый силуэт на фоне бескрайнего моря. Каждый раз он чувствует, что становится чем-то большим, чему он не может дать название. Каждый раз он думает: «Да».  
И когда он впервые видит Беллис Хладовин, которая стоит в стороне с несчастным видом и смотрит на него со страхом и вызовом, когда он замечает, как волны ее недоверия и осторожности в разговоре медленно откатывают назад, он снова думает: «Да».

***

«Обет» бороздил морские просторы – маленький броненосец, плавно скользящий по грифельно-серым водам Вздувшегося океана. Вокруг него кружила стайка клиперов, то исчезавших из виду, то возвращавшихся – иногда спустя несколько часов, иногда через сутки, иногда под покровом ночи, иногда с поздним весенним рассветом. Они были в двух днях пути от канала Василиска с его рыболовецкими гаванями и оживленными торговыми путями, когда Утер Доул нашел Беллис.

Она стояла на открытой всем ветрам палубе, ее юбка развевалась в налетавших порывах бриза. Беллис не посмотрела на Доула, когда он остановился рядом, ее руки остались спокойно лежать на краю фальшборта, и несколько минут они просто молча стояли, наблюдая за безликим морем.

— Это ненадолго, — сказал он. Спустя миг Беллис уже подняла глаза к серой линии горизонта. Как будто там можно было что-то рассмотреть. В тусклом дневном свете волны казались зыбкими, словно какой-то странный, изменчивый мираж.

— Будет шторм? – ровно спросила она. Ее лицо, обращенное к Доулу, было холодно и бесстрастно.

Он посмотрел на сгрудившиеся на горизонте облака, на чистое, прозрачно-синее небо. Один из сопровождающих их клиперов шел мимо, взбивая волны в пену и брызги. Доул наклонил голову.

— Нет. Не раньше, чем вы достигнете Ке-Баннса. Но, вероятно, потом.

Она сжала губы и вновь посмотрела на воду. Он наблюдал за ней, совсем как она наблюдала за морем.

— Неужели Саргановы воды могут обойтись без вас?

— Могут, — он присел на перила. – Я рад, что отправляю вас домой. Вы слишком много командуете.

— Не смейтесь надо мной, — в голосе ее не было резкости. – Я много что обрела в этом путешествии, но точно не власть. И вы это знаете.

Он не ответил, и Беллис невесело, но без злости, улыбнулась.

После томительной минуты тишины он спросил:

— И что бы вы сделали с властью, мисс Хладовин?

Она коротко хмыкнула и посмотрела вдаль.

– Даже не знаю.

Ветер бросил ей в лицо распущенные волосы, и Беллис зажмурилась. Серый цвет, тут и там мелькающий в ее волосах, особенно ярко был заметен на висках. Она сжала кулаки, впившись ногтями в ладони.

— Все в порядке, — внезапно сказала она, посмотрев на Доула. – Я не в обиде. Я понимаю, что это было необходимо. Я никогда не могла… справиться с проблемами в одиночку, — ее плечи неловко дернулись, и Беллис будто собралась сказать что-то еще, но промолчала. Доул, посмотрев на нее, тоже ничего не сказал, и наконец она отвернулась, вновь устремив взгляд на горизонт. Они застыли у борта, погрузившись в тишину.

***

(Это было самое тоскливое из всех возможных убежищ. Окутанная тишиной гавань, кольцо мертвых рук, сломанные кости, истончившаяся кожа. Пыль и паутина. Нет, он никогда не забудет тот склеп, что был его чудовищным гостеприимным домом.)

***

Следующим вечером Доул, как и думал, нашел Беллис в ее комнате. Она пристально посмотрела на него и наконец отступила, давая пройти в каюту. В иллюминатор светила луна, а возле кровати тлела свеча. На покрывале лежала заложенная клочком бумаги книга. Каюта была крохотной, в ней поместились лишь кровать и тумбочка, и Беллис негде было сидеть, так что Доул тоже остался стоять. Он выставил на стол бутылку вина, и Беллис взглядом проследила его движение.

— Полагаю, предложение мира. — Она скривила губы, глядя, как он достает два стакана и наполняет их.

— Просто предложение, — тихо сказал он. Она взяла стакан и отступила к стене, так и не сделав ни глотка. В ее напряженной позе не было страха, лишь усталость и подозрение.

— Оно не отравлено, мисс Хладовин, — добавил он. Беллис покачала головой и сделала неохотный глоток.

Это было кробюзонское вино, вполне, как его уверили, сносное. Если Беллис и почувствовала знакомый вкус, то никак этого не показала, однако затем обхватила стакан с нежностью, которая явно на это указывала. Доул отпил следом за ней, прислонился к стене и посмотрел на Беллис. Наконец она вздохнула:

— Почему вы пришли?

— Сегодня?

— Нет. — Беллис устало прикрыла глаза. Свеча отбрасывала на ее лицо уродливые резкие тени. – Почему вы пришли?

Он слегка наклонил стакан, наблюдая за игрой вина.

– Что бы вы ни думали, вы много что успели сделать за время, проведенное на Армаде. Вы застали великую и… ужасную эру нашей истории. А это немало. — Она вздрогнула, и он продолжил мягче: — И я был тем, кто возглавлял атаку на «Терпсихорию». – Он улыбнулся. – Вполне естественно, что именно я должен вернуть вас домой.

— Тогда ладно, — она отпила вина и подняла брови. – Если это все так естественно. Почему вы пришли сегодня?

— Вы так и не ответили мой вопрос на палубе. — Он одним глотком опустошил стакан и поставил его на стол. – Если бы у вас была власть, что бы вы сделали?

— Полагаю, мне нужно ответить честно, — после долгой паузы сказала Беллис. Она окинула Доула оценивающим взглядом, ее глаза сузились, когда она шагнула вперед, чтобы поставить свой стакан рядом с его. – Я бы сорвала некоторые из бесчисленных масок, даже тех, что необходимы для жизни, — она медленно обошла вокруг Доула и остановилась. Ее руки были скрещены на груди. – Большая часть из них – ваши, — сказала она с едва уловимой насмешкой. Он не ответил, и она чуть дернулась вперед, но обхватила пальцами запястье и отступила. Малейшая тень улыбки сошла с ее лица.

— Интересно, — пробормотала Беллис. – Вы хоть раз сказали мне правду? – ее взгляд скользнул к мечу на бедре Доула и вернулся к лицу.

— Истина принимает множество форм, мисс Хладовин.

Она сжала губы.

— Иногда она и является маской. Я много о чем рассказал вам, — мягко сказал Доул, и Беллис отступила еще на шаг, наконец отведя глаза. — И многое из этого было правдой.

— Вы слишком хорошо умеете говорить. — Она посмотрела в иллюминатор, и ее плечи напряглись.

— Вы злитесь.

Ее глаза расширились, когда она взглянула на Доула, враз потеряв все показное высокомерие.

— Нет. Не особенно. — Она покачала головой то ли неверяще, то ли с раздражением.

— У вас есть определенная власть. Сила, заключенная в ваших возможностях, — он улыбнулся, скользнув пальцами по рукояти меча.

Ее губы скривились.

— Разве? Я думаю, у меня сейчас слишком мало шансов продемонстрировать ее, выложиться на полную. Я могла бы сделать это, подвернись нужный момент, — в бою, собрав все силы... — она резко выдохнула. — Это уже в прошлом. Теперь мне так кажется больше, чем когда-либо. — Она снова посмотрела на Доула, и теперь в ее взгляде сквозила привычная бесстрастность. Доул слегка повел плечами, и между ним и Беллис что-то дрогнуло.

Это мог быть пьянящий эффект вина, или изнывающая от скуки дерзость, или —– страннее всего остального — слепой случайность, набор пугающих возможностей, от которых они не могли отказаться. Что бы это ни было, оно было предательски зыбко, как морские волны, и Беллис подошла к Доулу, вглядевшись в его лицо; протянула руки.

— Дай мне меч.

В ее голосе был вызов — и капелька неуверенности, но пальцы не дрожали. Соскользнувшие к локтям рукава открыли тонкие и бледные запястья.

Доул посмотрел на нее и медленно опустил веки — легкое движение ресниц, похожее на взмах крыла — потом поднял их, и это значило «Да». Медленно, но не колеблясь ни секунды, он отцепил меч от перевязи и, перехватив ножны посередине, церемонно вложил их в руки Беллис. Ее пальцы крепко сжались, будто она ожидала большей тяжести, она бросила взгляд на Доула и отступила на шаг, продолжая держать меч. Аккуратно поставила его на пол, прислонив к стене.

Она выпрямилась, улыбаясь. Помолчала недолго и проговорила:

— Сними рубашку.

Она вновь обхватила себя руками, но теперь без былой тревоги.

Воздух каюты холодил обнаженную кожу Доула. Он позволил рубашке упасть на пол и расслабленно опустил руки. Пару минут никто из них не двигался; потом Беллис выпрямилась, скользнув взглядом по линиям его тела. Доул видел, что она его изучает. Беллис обошла вокруг него, ее шаги гулко отдавались в тишине маленькой комнаты. Она рассматривала его почти с научным интересом, обращая особое внимание на кожу.

— У тебя есть шрамы, — задумчиво пробормотала она. – Никогда бы не подумала.

— Мое бессмертие – лишь слухи.

— Даже бессмертные истекают кровью, — ответила она, продолжая рассматривать его горло и грудь. – Откуда этот? – она с любопытством наклонила голову.

Ему не нужно было смотреть, чтобы понять, о чем она спрашивает: косая линия, начинавшаяся на плече, шла через всю грудь, чтобы, наконец, оборваться на ребрах. Шрам был старым и тонким.

— Я проиграл бой, когда был моложе. Мой противник чересчур любил забирать трофеи, но это было удовольствием, которое я не мог ему позволить.

Она взглянула в его лицо и продолжила медленно двигаться вокруг.

— А этот? — после секундного колебания она царапнула ногтем лопатку, по самому краю кости.

— Память о первых уроках у струподелов. Кость срослась, но не так, как надо.

Ее ладонь исчезла, и Беллис шагнула вперед, снова появившись перед глазами.

— А этот? – она проследила пальцем линию вдоль его руки. Он протянул ладонь, и металлические чешуйки, вживленные в кожу, тускло отразили свет свечи. Она дотронулась до самой крупной, нажала сильнее и посмотрела на него. – Было больно? – она не стеснялась задавать вопросы.

— Кровило, — пробормотал он, и ее губы слегка изогнулись. – Но недолго.

Беллис осторожно потрогала остальные холодные кусочки металла, будто боясь, что они сдвинутся вглубь, если она надавит слишком сильно. Облизала губы и внимательно, очень внимательно посмотрела на него.

— Это твой мне подарок? – мягко спросила она. — Это твоя жалость?

— Моей жалости нет места рядом с тобой.

Она убрала пальцы с его ладони. Он не опустил руки, оставив ее протянутой к Беллис.

— Но это может быть чем угодно. Всем, что ты захочешь.

Она вскинула подбородок.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты сказал мне правду. — На секунду Беллис замешкалась. – Ты хочешь до меня дотронуться, Утер?

Когда она произнесла его имя, Доул улыбнулся и молча наклонился, осторожно целуя ее. Поцелуй был целомудренным, легкое касание губ, и Беллис не закрывала глаза, продолжая всматриваться в лицо Утера. Он отстранился, вдруг почувствовав нелепую юношескую неуверенность, и Беллис снова облизнула губы, взяв себя в руки. Провела большим пальцем вдоль его челюсти и кивнула:

— Ладно. Значит, подарок.

Она запрокинула лицо, потянувшись за новым поцелуем – настойчивым, властным. Ее губы были шершавыми и солёными, и Утер почти чувствовал вкус вина на них. Беллис положила его руки себе на грудь.

— Держи свою гребаную жалость при себе, — шепнула она ему в губы.

Ладони, коснувшиеся его спины, были холодными. Беллис целовала его уверенно и жестко, и он позволял ей это, скользил кончиками пальцев вдоль шва ее платья. Все было медленно и одуряюще, и ощущение зубкости и переменчивости всего вокруг все еще витало между ними как неизбежное зло. Утер провел руками по ее бедрам, чувствуя выступы тазовых костей. Беллис на секунду отстранилась, подарив ему быструю яркую улыбку, и прижала ладонь к его груди между ключицами. Утер сел на кровать, запутавшись пальцами в прохладном шелке ее юбки, и смотрел, как она расстегивает платье – тяжелая темная ткань сползала все ниже, открывая кожу цвета слоновой кости и дырявое кружево нижнего белья. Он внезапно вспомнил о спертом воздухе своего первого дома, и мертвой тишине, и слабом запахе гнили, и вековых слоях пыли.

Беллис отступила, наклонившись над тумбочкой у кровати. Платье соскользнуло с ее плеч, и Утер на мгновение поймал проблеск шрамов на ее голой спине: жестокие линии новой светящейся кожи, пролегшие по плечам как детский набросок шнуровки корсета. А потом она задула свечу, и комната погрузилась во тьму, лишь слегка посеребренную неверным лунным светом.

Раздеваться они закончили в тишине, и Беллис поймала руки Утера, направляя его касаниями. Ее волосы теперь свободно струились по спине, скользнули по его плечам, когда Беллис снова его поцеловала. Они трахались медленно и сладко. Это было далеко от идеала, но в этот момент они во всем подходили друг другу, до последней мелочи. Ее ногти царапали спину Утера, когда она двигалась, опускаясь на его член, ее дыхание обжигало его щеку, а его пальцы осторожно скользили по спине, очерчивая бугры шрамов.

Он почувствовал ожидаемую дрожь облегчения, прокатившуюся по ее телу, и задрожал сам, удивленный этой яркой реакции тела. Он прижался губами к ее горлу и почувствовал, как лед внутри Беллис потрескался и сдался. Она ничего не сказала, ни слова благодарности, и он был этому рад, потому что не смог бы ответить.

***

Она ушла. Они оба знали, что она должна была уйти.

Шторм так и не начался. Небо сияло чистейшей голубизной, солнце все еще не грело, но манило обещанием скорого тепла. Где-то на горизонте топорщился хребет земли, нетерпеливо выглядывавшей из моря. Ветер скользил по морской глади, поднимая невысокие волны.

Беллис не тратила времени на пустое ожидание. Вся в черном, с губами, подведенными темной помадой, она покинула каюту. Доул наблюдал за ней со своего места на палубе. У борта «Обета» ждал клипер, покачивающийся на волнах. Беллис выпрямилась; ветер тут же растрепал ее волосы, свободные сейчас от заколок. Беллис одернула жесткий, пропитанный солью подол юбки.

Она взглянула на Утера с непроницаемым лицом, затем перевела взгляд на море, горизонт и то, что ждало ее там. Утер предложил ей руку, когда Беллис ступила на трап, ведущий с палубы «Обета», и после секундного замешательства она ее приняла. Ее пальцы сжали ладонь Утера, когда она подобрала юбку и перешагнула через борт.

Он мог бы сказать: «Счастливого путешествия, мисс Хладовин», или: «Удачи», или даже просто: «Прощайте», но не проговорил ничего, отпустил ее руку и отступил.

Беллис Хладовин сошла с палубы «Обета» и, спустившись по трапу, покинула Армаду.


End file.
